Jesse's Girl
by SafiraMajika
Summary: Leon can't help wanting what the team's 'mad scientist' has.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: All TFATF characters belong to MCA/Universal. All original characters belong to me.

**Jesse's Girl**

The first word that Leon could come up with to describe her was beautiful. If he gave it careful thought, he would describe her as angelically beautiful.

More than one night had been spent wishing that she had fallen for him instead of his best friend. He wanted to be the one who held her, kissed her, made her smile as if she knew something he didn't. He wanted to hear her whisper his name before they kissed. He wanted it to be his heart that she held. Not his best friend's. Leon knew that he shouldn't feel that way about her, but that was how she made him feel.

She was petite, standing no more than 5 feet tall and weighing less than 100 pounds. Her hair was a long cascade of tawny brown curls that framed a sweet oval face filled by a cute little nose, rosy pink lips and bright blue eyes. She was like an angel to him and he had trouble breathing whenever she smiled at him. 'She' was Regina _'just call me Regi' _Butler.

She was also Jesse's girlfriend.

The first time he'd laid eyes on Regi Butler five months ago, he'd been floored by the smile that had curved her lips. Hector had been teasing her about something and Regi had smiled at him, a soft, lilting laugh spilling from those full lips. A rush of heat had fired through his body at the sound. It turned out that he wasn't the only one that had that reaction to her.

Surprising everyone on the team, Jesse had approached her first. He'd watched as his friend's fingers tapped a frenetic rhythm on his thigh as he'd walked over to where she was leaning on the hood of a crimson-red Eclipse. While he'd watched, Jesse had stammered and blushed his way through introducing himself to her. Jesse was biting his lip and looking at his feet when Regi had reached out a slender hand and touched his cheek. Regi had leaned closer to Jesse and whispered something to him. To this day, Leon had no idea what she'd said to him, but whatever it was had brought a broad smile to his young friend's face and kept it there all night. She'd come to the party after the races and Jesse had closeted the two of them in his 'office' at Dom's for nearly four hours.

After that night, Jesse could barely have a conversation without mentioning her. That had worried Leon at first, but it soon became apparent that Regi had the most calming effect on Jesse. Truth be told, Dom was thrilled about it. So was Vince.

Letty, usually jealous of any woman she deemed prettier than herself, actually liked her. That had thrown him for a loop. The only woman that Letty liked and had any respect for was Mia. Until Regi had wandered into their lives, that is.

He watched them now, Regi sitting on Jesse's lap and whispering in his ear. Jesse's long arms were looped around Regi's waist and his head rested on her shoulder. "_Why can't it be me holding her?"_ Leon wondered, unable to stem his feelings of envy toward Jesse. He hated himself for being jealous but it was as if he couldn't stop himself. He wanted Regi for himself, plain and simple. But he couldn't hurt Jesse like that. He just couldn't. Jesse was like a brother to him and he'd be damned if he'd hurt his brother.

"Do you really think he'd like her, Jesse?" Regi whispered in her boyfriend's ear. Jesse nodded, grinning broadly. "I know he will. She's still coming, right?" he replied in a soft whisper. "Yep. She'll be here in a few minutes." "Good. Maybe she's just what he needs, y'know?" Regi hugged Jesse and brushed her lips across his forehead. "Love ya, freak," she giggled, winking at him. A blush suffused his cheeks but he winked back at her. "Love you too, twink."

Barely ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Regi jumped off Jesse's lap. "I'll get it, Mia," she sang as she practically ran for the door. Everyone in the living room heard happy squeals of laughter. Dom looked at Jesse. "You know something I don't?" he asked, surprised when Jesse simply smiled and nodded. "Well?" Vince demanded, leaning forward and thumping Jesse on the knee. "You'll see," was all he would say. Huffing softly, Vince sat back and crossed his arms, glaring at the younger man.

Leon stared at the floor, thinking about Regi. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that someone was talking to him until he got thumped on the head. Shaking himself slightly, he realized that he was looking at a pair of slender tanned feet with metallic blue nail polish on the toes that peeked out from the sandals covering them. His eyes rose further, skimming over long, smooth legs, nicely curved hips, a slim waist, very nice breasts and stopping at the girl's face. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than Regi if that was possible. Staring back at him were wide eyes the color of blueberries. The bright smile that curved her lips was accented by iridescent gold lipstick. Short honey-blonde curls framed her heart-shaped face. He was stunned.

"Leon, this is my sister, Thea. She's visiting for the summer and I was hoping that maybe you or Vince could show her around when one of you gets the chance," Regi said by way of introduction. Gulping, Leon smiled. "I'd be glad to, Reg. No problem."

He wasn't kidding or trying to get on Regi's good side. Something in those gorgeous eyes told him that ignoring Thea just wasn't possible. And if he had his way, Thea would be staying a lot longer than the summer.

THE END ?


End file.
